Kareoke Love
by Amata Mercy
Summary: Thew gang is going to a kareoke club with their two new additions Seto and Asami. Yami has fallen in love with Asami, Tea's cousin. Tea and Seto are hiding their relationship from their friiends. Joey is finally allowing Duke and Sereinty date. ONE SHOT


Hi, I'm kind of real nervous I hope you all like it I worked really hard for hours and writer's cramp and block. Oh, well like it or not I'm just happy to see you're reading it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh though if I did Seto and Tea would be together! I also don't own any of the songs!

Tea looked around at her friends as they tried to decide where to go by arguing, her eyes landed on her cousin Asami who at the moment had the full attention of one very lovesick pharaoh. Then they traveled to Joey who was being restrained by Mai from killing Duke after he had told Joey, he and Serenity were dating. Then the newest addition to their group for at least a few months Seto, her secret boyfriend, he met her gaze and gave her a wink.

"Why don't we go to the Coralite, I hear tonight was karaoke night?" Tea asked looking at her beloved friends who just smiled at her well except Seto who just smirked, but his eyes smiled.

"Great Idea!" Joey said grabbing Mai around the waist and leading the way to the club, "We need to hurry if we're going to get good seats and a chance to sing!"

They all agreed Joey and Mai in the lead, Duke and Serenity, Yami and Asami, then lastly Seto and Tea. They all were doing some small talk when they had finally reached the club. Asami looked around to see they all looked great; she was wearing a pale pink spaghetti-strapped dress. Yami was in a sleeveless black top, baggy blue jeans, usual necklaces, and black tennis shoes. Joey was wearing blue jeans, a blue and white top and blue Nike shox. Mai had on short shorts, a lilac halter top, and lilac heels with of course the proper make up and accessories. Serenity had on lime green skort, and an off the shoulder pink top, and lime pumps. Duke had on a red shirt, with baggy black pants, and his usual red and black adidas. Seto was, of course nicely dressed, a black muscle shirt with a midnight blue button up top unbuttoned over it, khakis, and black, silver, and blue Nike shox. Lastly Tea was wearing an azure baby doll top, a tight black mini, and strappy black heels.

They got in easy with a quick glance to the guy at the door though Asami and Serenity were only 17 and the others 18 or older they still got in since they came with Seto, Yami, and Joey. Tea twirled out towards the dance floor dragging Seto with her and Asami pulled Yami with her following their lead.

They decided to take a break and sit down and watch the singers when they heard Joey and Mai's names called. Surprisingly enough both had really good voices and a lot of people liked their duet. Everyone quieted as the music started to listen to them:

**(Joey)**

I believe in miracles   
I believe in signs  
And I believe that mountains move  
One prayer at a time

**(Mai)**

If I could be an angel   
I'd make your every wish come true  
But I am only human  
Just a woman  
Lovin' you

**(Together)**

Where your road leads   
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
Then you can follow me

**(Joey)**

Someday we'll look back and see  
Our footprints in the sand  
Sometimes you would carry me  
And sometimes you'd be in my hands

**(Mai)**

If we can love forever   
That won't be long enough for me  
I want to hold you tender   
Be your shelter  
All you need

They look at each other the whole time and every once in awhile would look at their friends sitting at a table and would smile at them. Then they just winked at each other and continued singing.

**(Together)**

Where your road leads   
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
Then you can follow me

Oh, we can be each other's guiding light  
Through this long and winding life

Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
When you've lost sight of your dreams  
Then you can follow me

The song ended and they bowed and walked off stage as everyone in the place clapped for them, they had sounded really good together and they were so cute. As they walked up to the table another name was announced, it was Duke. He got up there and the song started:

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me Now I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Through the whole song Duke never stopped looking straight into Serenity's eyes and everyone could tell he was singing for her. You could tell he loved her and that Serenity felt the same. Joey didn't feel angry or protective he just felt if it made her happy then he didn't care because he wanted her to be happy.Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you

After it ended he bowed as everyone clapped and Serenity blushed wildly as he kissed her cheek when he sat down at the table. Everyone waited to hear the next name to be called and were surprised when they heard, Serenity's name. She smiled slyly as the song began:

There's a song that inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.  
So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far,  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours.

Serenity motioned towards Duke and smiled brightly at him as she sang and everyone couldn't help, but think of the movie the song was in. Duke winked at her and she blushed slightly.

I know now you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony.  
Singing in all that I am.  
At the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving it back.  
So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours.  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my only hope.

Once it was over everyone clapped and awed when Duke appeared on stage and kissed her like it had happened on the movie. They then walked back to their seats while Serenity's face returned to it's normal color instead of tomato red. Next person up was none other than Asami who winked at Yami before walking up on stage:

Never been in love   
Cause a girl like me  
Never had someone to care for  
Never thought there could be  
Someone special for me  
And now I'm all in love  
Cause a girl like me  
Waited patiently for someone   
Someone to care for me  
And there will never be

No more lonely, no more just me  
I've been there before  
Ain't goin no more  
And now that you're here I  
Never wanna say goodbye love  
Never wanna be without you  
No more cryin, no denyin'  
I'm in love with you  
And now that you're here I  
I never wanna say goodbye love

Asami smiled at her pharaoh as she sang and his face went bright red, but he smirked all the same happy to have the love from her. She continued singing as he slowly prepared his self for what he was going to do after his song.

Now it's time for me  
To find out what the first time love could mean  
Little scared but its cool  
Cause it's worth it  
Now I finally fell in love  
And I know that it  
Gots to be for real (So real)  
It's the way that I feel  
So come share my world with me  
So there will never be

So I'm standin here  
Arms open wide  
Ready to give my heart  
I'm sure this time  
Love's gonna last for life  
Baby I know things change  
And there might be some rain   
But the clouds are gonna clear  
And the sun is gonna shine again  
Shine light on our love baby  
So let's make it last forever

Everyone clapped for her as she walked off stage and placed herself beside Yami and kissed his cheek causing his blush to worsen. The lovesick pharaoh got up as his name was called to the surprise to all the others thinking he didn't sing. He got up there and waited for the song:

In the car I just can't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat

He smiled at Asami and his eyes went up to his crazy hairstyle and she laughed and mouthed I love it. His smile grew and he sang his best just to impress her. He told his self he was ready to do this and just sang.

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Everyone clapped and he walked off the stage and pulled Asami up and kissed her intensely until they had to part for air. Everyone or well some guys whooped and the two just smiled at each other blocking the rest of the world out as they sat down. The next name to be called was a humungous surprise to everyone, Seto, he got up and got on stage:

I'm so scared that you will see

All the weakness inside of me

I'm so scared of letting go

That the pain I've hid will show (oh)

I know you want to hear me speak

But I'm afraid that if I start to

I'll never stop

I want you to know you belong in my life

I love the hope I see in your eyes

For you I would fly, at least I would try

For you I'll take the last flight out

Seto looked at Tea who mouthed smile and pointed to the corners of her mouth and motioned them upward. He smiled for just for which made her smile even brighter as she mouthed thank you.

I'm afraid that you will leave

As my secrets have been revealed (oh)

In my dreams you'll always stay (you'll always stay)

Ev'ry breathing moment from now (oh, oh)

I know you want to hear me speak (I know, yeah)

But I'm afraid that if I start to

I'll never stop

I want you to know you belong in my life

I love the hope I see in your eyes

For you I would fly, at least I would try

For you I'll take the last flight out

I cannot hold back the truth no more

I let you wait too long (wait too long)

Although it's hard and scares me so

A life without you scares me more

Scares me more...oh, oh

La, la, la...

The last flight out

For you I would fly, at least I would try (yeah, baby, yeah)

For you I'll take the last flight out

(Oh, I would take the last flight out)

I want you to know you belong in my life

I love the hope I see in your eyes

For you I would fly, at least I would try

For you I'll take the last flight out

He walked off the stage and sat back down beside her once the song was over and everyone clapped and their group of friends sat there shocked. Seto's voice had been so smooth and silky it had been so wonderful and he was a good singer. Now for the best one Tea's turn she smiled at Seto and he winked at her:

If you don't take me to Paris  
On a lover's getaway  
It's all right, it's all right  
If I'd rather wear your t-shirt  
Than a sexy negligee  
It's all right, it's all right  
Every dinner doesn't have to be candlelit  
It's kinda nice to know that it doesn't have to be

Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me

Tea smiled at Seto brightly and he smiled back watching as her eyes twinkled brightly. He knew what she was trying to tell him through the song, but he still wanted to go all out for her.

If your mother doesn't like  
The way I treat her baby boy  
It's all right, it's all right  
If in every wedding picture  
My daddy looks annoyed  
It's all right, it's all right  
Don't you know that all the fairy tales tell a lie  
Real love and real life doesn't have to be

Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me

You don't mind if I show up late for everything  
And when you lose your cool it's kinda cute to me  
Ain't it nice to know that we don't have to be

Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me

It's good enough for me (perfect)  
Yeah good enough for me (perfect)  
Good enough for me (perfect)

Tea walked off the stage and placed herself right into Seto's lap as soon as the song was over. Seto smiled and pulled her into a long intensely passion-filled kiss causing their friends to gape at them. Seto ran hi tongue across her mouth to open and his tongue slipped in and caressed hers. When they parted they both whispered simultaneously ,"I love you."

**Amata Mercy**


End file.
